Personne ne dupe Lord Voldy !
by Laeyly
Summary: Les jumeaux Weasley sont des démons. Dès qu'il y a une connerie à faire, ils sont les premiers. D'ailleurs, vous voulez savoir leur dernière connerie en date ? Déclencher la Première Guerre du Chocolat à Poudlard.


Coucou, tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! Bon, certes, ce n'est pas avec un nouveau chapitre de mon crossover mais bon, il arrive, il arrive. Aujourd'hui, je viens avec un drabble sur le thème du chocolat pour une compétition de drabbles.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Voilà !

* * *

 **Thème : Le chocolat**

Une guerre du chocolat, Fred et George, imbéciles et farceurs devant l'Eternel, avaient réussi à déclencher une guerre du chocolat à Poudlard, une guerre du chocolat mais repartons du début plutôt.

C'était une journée ensoleillée, c'était le week-end et les élèves de Poudlard se détendaient, sois dans leur salle commune, sois dans le parc. Notre trio préféré accompagné de leurs amis : les jumeaux, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny ainsi que quelqu'un de nos Serpentard adorés, Drago, Théo, Blaise, Pansy, Gregory et Vincent. Cela vous paraît bizarre que tous ces gens-là s'entendent ? C'est normal, vous n'avez pas le début de l'histoire : Voldy a décidé qu'il en avait marre de se battre et de toujours perdre donc il a décidé de faire une trêve avec ses ennemis et de se rabibocher avec tout le monde. Et voilà comment la guerre s'est arrêtée. Et les ennemis ont été de se rapprocher et tout le monde a découvert que les Serpentard étaient plutôt sympathiques et donc tout le monde est devenu ami avec tout le monde.

Donc, nos chers protagonistes sont en train de se détendre au bord du lac en discutant, rigolant… quand soudain ! Une première année arrive en pleurs en disant qu'il n'y a plus de chocolat à Poudlard, en effet, Voldemort ayant décidé de loger plus ou moins ad vitam aeternam à Poudlard et étant drogué au chocolat, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne a été envahi par des quantités astronomiques de chocolat et sous toute les formes : chocogrenouilles, gâteaux, biscuits, crèmes bref, le chocolat sous toutes ses formes et bien plus encore, et comme le Lord avait décidé de faire preuve de gentillesse et de générosité pour prouver à tout le monde qu'il avait changé, tous les élèves et professeurs avaient le droit et même l'obligation de piocher dedans (bon, après, il a aussi prouvé son changement en aidant les élèves avec leurs cours, devoirs…).

Mais ce n'était pas la disparition du chocolat qui faisait pleurer la jeune fille que Drago tentait maladroitement de consoler (bien qu'il est une bonne part dedans) mais le fait que Voldy (surnom affectueux donné par les élèves à notre ex-mage noir favori) ai déclaré l'état de siège et une guerre du chocolat parce que oui, il était sûr et certain que des élèves malintentionnés lui avait dérobé son meilleur ami.

Comme vous l'avez surement compris, ce sont les jumeaux, ces crétins congénitaux, qui s'étaient emparés du précieux mets et avec l'aide d'êtres magiques de la forêt (notamment les elfes des bois et noirs, farceurs dans l'âme) et l'avaient planqué Dieu seul sait où. Mais tout l'intérêt dans le fait de faire une farce, c'est de ne pas se faire chopper dès le départ, il faut donc être un bon acteur pour être un bon farceur et malheureusement pour notre Tommy-mimi, Fred et George s'avéraient être très bon à ce petit jeu-là, ce qui fait que quand tout le monde se tourna vers eux, l'air choqué et désespéré du junkie qui n'a pas sa came convainquit tout le monde et Tom aussi qui s'excusa auprès d'eux pour les avoir accusé sans preuve, ce à quoi ils répondirent par une tape dans le dos avec un « t'inquiète pas, Tom, on t'en veut pas ». Mais intérieurement, les deux démons jubilaient.

Tous les élèves furent convoqués dans la Grande Salle par Dumby.

« Chers élèves, chers professeurs, commença-t'il d'un ton grave, un attentat a été perpétré contre nous, contre notre communauté et doit…

C'est bon, abrège Albus, le coupa Tom qui poursuivit, de petits imbéciles ont volé le chocolat de Poudlard et ont intérêt à se dénoncer immédiatement ou tout le monde en payera le prix. »

Il attendit. Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes et lorsqu'une heure et demie fut passée et qu'il ne se dénonça, Tommy déclara :

« Très bien, pas de coupable ? Je déclare donc la guerre du chocolat ouverte. Cela sera un moyen de le régler à l'amiable, il y aura deux camps : les Gryffondor et les Serpentard d'un côté et les Poufsouffle et Serdaigle de l'autre. Chaque camp aura la moitié de la quantité de chocolat volée et le but du jeu sera de voler le chocolat de l'autre. Des questions ?

En quoi faire ça va régler le problème ? demanda une élève de Première année de Serdaigle

Tu verras, mon enfant, tu verras, répondit d'un ton mystérieux Tom »

En vérité, peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir berner Lord Voldemort et les jumeaux diaboliques ne font vraiment pas partie de cette catégorie. Dès qu'il avait découvert la disparition de son chocolat bien-aimé, Tommy-choubi savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait, mais il avait décidé de donner une bonne leçon à ces deux-là. Ce que ni les élèves, ni les professeurs (pour éviter les fuites), à part Dumbledore, ne savaient c'est que les but du jeu était de distraire les jumeaux Weasley pendant qu'Albus et lui mettaient en place une liste de punitions pour eu, toutes plus imaginatives les unes que les autres et de prouver que c'étaient bien eux, parce que normalement, ceux qui ont réussi à dérober tout le chocolat réussiront bien à dérober la moitié, surtout avec l'aide de complices.

C'est ainsi que débuta la première guerre du chocolat de Poudlard.

La guerre durant en tout et pour tout une semaine. Semaine pendant laquelle les maisons alliées choisirent leurs champions pour voler le chocolat du camp adverse : Hannah, Ernie, Zacharia, Luna, Cho et Parvati pour représenter Poufsouffle et Serdaigle et Drago, Blaise, Astoria, les jumeaux et Hermione pour défendre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Bien sûr ils reçurent de l'aide de leur camp mais se fut eux qui mirent en place les différents plans pour obtenir le butin.

Comme vous vous en doutez, se fut le camp vert et or qui remporta la Première Guerre du Chocolat face aux bleus et noirs.

Des plans diaboliques furent mis en place par le Gryffis et les Serpys parce que quand on allie ces deux maisons ensemble, ça fait des dégâts, beaucoup de dégâts, encore plus quand on les cerveaux de chaque maison.

Les trois premiers plans ratèrent mais ils permirent à l'alliance des verts et ors de cerner leurs ennemis et le quatrième plan fut le bon. Il consistait à utiliser du polynectar pour se déguiser en Tommy qui, oui, avait retrouvé ses cheveux. Les Serpentard l'attirèrent hors de ses appartements tandis que les Gryffondor se glissaient chez lui et dérobaient quelques cheveux sur sa brosse, bon, Hermione en profita aussi pour dupliquer quelques-uns des livres rares en la possession de Lord Voldy.

Une fois les cheveux récoltés, Hermione et les jumeaux se tirèrent vite fait bien fait, enfin, les jumeaux durent traîner Hermione hors de chez Tom parce qu'elle voulait dupliquer d'autres livres mais ils n'avaient plus suffisamment de temps. Ils se rendirent dans la Salle sur Demande pour faire la potion et demandèrent à la Salle un endroit juste pour eux, où seuls eux pourrait y accéder. En plus, les jumeaux retors comme pas deux firent aussi en sorte que la Salle réduise le temps de préparation de la potion. Grâce à leur ingéniosité, la potion furent prête en deux jours. Ce fut Samedi et Dimanche que les verts et ors remportèrent la Première Guerre du Chocolat de Poudlard. Samedi, il fut décidé de qui boirait le Polynectar, pour donner le change, se fut les Serpentard qui prirent l'apparence de Tom et attirèrent le Lord d'un côté en l'intriguant et en le narguant et le camp bleu et noir de l'autre. Samedi, les représentant de Gryffondor s'emparèrent de la première partie du chocolat et Dimanche de l'autre, le tout dans la plus parfaite discrétion puisqu'Hermione dans sa grande sagesse avait suggéré de mettre un Glamour sur le chocolat pour faire croire que le camp ennemi avait encore l'entièreté de son butin en sa possession. Une fois qu'ils eurent raflés tout le chocolat, les jumeaux placèrent un petit sortilège de leur crû pour faire une petite surprise aux Poufsouffle et aux Serdaigle. Le sortilège s'activa précisément à la fin des cours. Le sortilège devait délivrer un message dans la salle commune des Serdaigle où le chocolat avait été caché et le message devait aussi se répandre dans tout Poudlard. Le message disait : « Nous, Serpentard et Gryffondor, déclarons notre victoire sur vous, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle » et là, le Glamour s'annula laissant voir que, effectivement, les bleus et noirs avaient perdus.

Le Dimanche s'acheva tristement pour les perdants et fort joyeusement pour les gagnants. Il vous faut savoir pour la suite que le plan mis en place par les jumeaux est le même que celui utilisé pour dérober tout le chocolat présent à Poudlard et qui a donné lieu à cette Première Guerre.

Nous voilà donc le Lundi soir de la semaine qui suivit, tous les élèves réunis dans la Grande Salle, certains arborant une mine triste et d'autres réjouies, je vous laisse deviner qui a quelle tête.

« Vous vous êtes bien battus, mes chers enfants, commença Albus avec un large sourire, vous avez rivalisé d'ingéniosité et d'imagination, vous vous êtes entraidés et c'est le plus important, peu importe les gagnants et les perdants. Je vais laisser maintenant la parole à Tom

Oui, oui, félicitations aux gagnants, néanmoins, j'aimerais tout de même savoir comment les Gryffondor et les Serpentard s'y sont pris pour réussir

Tout le mérite revient aux jumeaux, sourit Drago, se sont eux qui élaborés le plan, un plan génial, même Hermione le reconnaîtra, qui selon « avait déjà fait ses preuves » »

Quand Drago prononça ces mots, Fred et George surent qu'ils étaient démasqués, sans même avoir vu le rictus satisfait de Tom, ils comprirent que tout cela n'avait pour but que de prouver leur culpabilité dans le vol du chocolat.

Quand les deux relevèrent la tête, se fut pour voir le sourire de Tom qui disait clairement : « Nul ne dupe Lord Voldemort, même pas un peu »

« Merci, Drago. Et si maintenant nous passions aux punitions réservées aux deux Weasley pour le vol et la détention du chocolat ?

La prochaine fois que tu as une idée comme ça, c'est sans moi, grogna George à l'encontre de son frère »


End file.
